1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table equipped with air purification means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An indoor air cleaning device is useful in many social situations where normal air circulation cannot exchange air rapidly enough to eliminate increased concentrations of tobacco smoke odor and particulates. Electrostatic precipitators have been used in conjunction with fans in auxiliary recirculation systems to remove smoke and odors, returning the scrubbed air to the room. U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,290 is an example wherein an electrostatic precipitator is mounted in the ceiling of a bowling alley, the cleansed air being returned by a duct to a remote location in the same ceiling. A similar system has been applied to cooking ranges and ovens as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,132 and its predecessors wherein precipitators are mounted above or to the side of the cooking utensils in the oven or on the range, thereby removing odors and evaporated grease close to the source and recirculating the cleansed air. An electrostatic precipitator is included in a television cabinet in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,031 to remove smoke in the vicinity of the television set.